Electromagnetic Wing Harness
ELECTROMAGNETIC WING HARNESS Talented inventor Adrian Toomes, designed a wing harness to fly through the air utilizing obscure electrogravitic effects, becoming the costumed supervillain known as the Vulture. The first version however was flawed. Using an anti-magnetic inverter, Spider-Man was able to counteract the magnetic power that the Vulture harnessed for his wings, damaging them and causing the Vulture to spiral to Earth. Toomes survived the fall and was arrested. In prison, the Vulture spent his time secretly smuggling parts from the prison machine shop into his cell, so that he could recreate his flying technology, this time correcting the flaw which caused his defeat last time: by switching the magnetic poles, the wings wouldn't be affected by the anti-magnetic inverter anymore. Utilizing his harness the Vulture is able to fly with a natural winged flight limit (95 miles per hour). The anti-grav generator attached to his flight suit enables him to take to the air by flapping the bird-like wings he wears under his arms. When wearing his electromagnetic harness, the Vulture possesses superhuman strength, vitality and athletic prowess. The harness increases his physical strength to the absolute human maximum enabling him to lift roughly 700 pounds. When he removes the harness his enhanced abilities slowly fade, although the rate at which his abilities fade remains unclear. The harness also (according to some sources) increases his lifespan. The Vulture can reach speeds of up to 95 miles per hour and attain a maximum height of 11,000 feet. ELECTROMAGNETIC WING HARNESS Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Subsonic Flight D8 SFX: Silent and Swift. When including a Electromagnetic Wing Harness power in an action or reaction to avoid electronic detection or tracking, step up or double Covert Expert. Spend a doom die to do both. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Electromagnetic Wing Harness to gain 1 PP/add a D6 doom die, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Activate an opportunity to recover/Take an action vs. the doom pool to recover. ELECTROMAGNETIC WING HARNESS Comm D6, Enhanced Durability D6, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Subsonic Flight D8 SFX: Network. When using Comm involving allied characters, vehicles or facilities, step up or double Comm. SFX: Razor Wings. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. SFX: Silent and Swift. When including a Electromagnetic Wing Harness power in an action or reaction to avoid electronic detection or tracking, step up or double Covert Expert. Spend a doom die to do both. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Electromagnetic Wing Harness to gain 1 PP/add a D6 doom die, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Activate an opportunity to recover/Take an action vs. the doom pool to recover. UNLOCKABLES XP Cowl Comm. Add Comm D6 and the following SFX to Electromagnetic Wing Harness: SFX: Network. When using Comm involving allied characters, vehicles or facilities, step up or double Comm. XP Pinfeathers. Add Weapon D6 and the following SFX to Electromagnetic Wing Harness: SFX: Flechettes. Split Weapon into three dice at -1 step. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for your total. XP Sharpened Feathers. Add Weapon D6 and the following SFX to Electromagnetic Wing Harness: SFX: Razor Wings. Step back the highest die in an attack action pool to add a D6 and step up physical stress inflicted. XP Talon. Add Swingline D6 and the following SFX to Electromagnetic Wing Harness: SFX: Grapple. When inflicting a grapple-related complication on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. XP Seperation Mode. Add Comm D6 and the following SFX to Electromagnetic Wing Harness: SFX: Auto Wing Mode. Spend 1 PP to activate the following features for the rest of the scene. Blackwing Flight Harness, Electromagnetic Wing Harness, Falcon Flight Harness or Hard Light Harness gains a Buddy D8 Affiliation die, and the Distinctions "Advanced Aerial Drone", "Imprinted Avian AI", and "Stolen Stark Technology". XP Wings of Steel. Add Enhanced Durability D8 and the following SFX to Electromagnetic Wing Harness: SFX: Wing Barrage. Shut down Flight to step up or double Durability for your next reaction. If that reaction fails, step back Flight by -1 step. Activate an opportunity to recover, or during a transition scene. Category:Items Category:Tech Items Category:Flight Harness